Songfic' Une femme avec une femme
by Presciosa
Summary: Une femme avec une femme... Ou les question que se pose un Serpentard face à l'amour secret d'une Gryffondor et d'une Serdaigle.


_**Résumer :** Une femme avec une femme... Ou les question que se pose un Serpentard face à l'amour secret d'une Gryffondor et d'une Serdaigle._

_**Ratting :** K_

_**Genre : **Une petite romance en toute simplicité :)_

_**Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi, les perso' sont de J.K. Rowling et la musique de Mecano, et tout le blabla habituel..._

_**Commentaire :** Cette fic' à été écrite en moins d'une heure. Et puis elle a été écrite pour une de mes amie à qui c'est l'anniversaire aujourd'hui, elle se reconnaitra... Enfin j'espère xD. Et puis bon, elle ne la verra pas tout de suite étant donné qu'elle est en camp. Mais elle le verra à son retour... Ou pas xD Mais voilà. Je sais que tu aimes particulièrement ces deux personnages, et comme il m'en fallait un troisième pour un œil extérieur et que ça colle aux paroles, qui choisir d'autre que celui que moi j'aime bien ? _

_Elle n'a rien d'exceptionnelle, et elle est parfois un peu trop "traditionnelle", "molle", ou je ne sais quoi. Mais voilà ^^ J'avais envie de l'écrire, alors je l'ai fait._

_Sinon, je posterais le chapitre 13 de mon autre fic' HP dans la soirée, au plus tard demain :D Me reste plus qu'à le relire pour corriger quelques fautes et quelques tournures de phrases._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture :) Enjoy !_

**_Une femme avec une femme_**

_Deux femmes qui se tiennent la main_

La première fois que je les ai vues, elles étaient assissent près du lac, dans un coin reculé. J'étais allé me balader dans le but d'échapper à mes sois-disant amis qui me prenaient pour leur demi-dieu et à Pansy Parkinson qui me tapait sur les nerfs à force de tout faire pour que je tombe miraculeusement sous son charme.

Elles étaient là, tranquillement installées. L'une avait sa tête posée sur l'épaule de l'autre. Devant cette scène, je m'apprêtais à faire une remarque sanglante, comme j'aime tant les sortir. Je me suis avancé. Et puis j'ai vue quelque chose de plus. Quelque chose que je n'avais pas remarqué d'abord. Je les ai vue, main dans la main.

_Ça n'a rien qui peut gêner la morale_

Rien de bien intéressant aux premiers abords. Elles étaient là, en tout amitié pensais-je. Main dans la main, comme pour se montrer que tous les jours, elles pouvaient compter l'une sur l'autre, une amitié sans faille. Et pourtant ce geste me stoppa. Je ne saurais dire pourquoi, mais il ne m'arrêta quelques secondes. Quelques secondes qui me suffirent à arrêter les mots qui allaient sortirent de ma bouche.

_Là où le doute s'installe_

Et puis un doute me submergea... Et si il y avait plus entre ces deux prétendues amies ? Plus que de la simple amitié ? Un sentiment plus fort ? Un sentiment qu'elles ont peut-être peur de montrer à tous, et c'est pourquoi elles se sont réfugiées ici ? Elles étaient là, tranquille. Mais leurs positions et leurs mains, leurs doigts entrelacés comme ils étaient... Tous ces petits détails qui me mirent le doute.

Ces deux filles, deux jeunes femmes, étaient-elles que de simple amies ? Est-ce que les amis proches se comportaient ainsi ? Je n'en savais rien, n'en n'ayant pas réellement.

Devant ce doute, je me suis éloigné, sans faire de bruit, les laissant pour une fois en paix.

_C'est que ce geste se fasse sous la table_

Alors j'ai observé du coin de l'œil ce jour, où étonnement, la Serdaigle ne mangea pas à sa table, mais à celle de la Gryffondor, l'une à côté de l'autre. Je les observais discrètement. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi.

Si on m'avais posé la question, j'aurai sûrement répondu que c'était pour pouvoir révéler la vérité à tout le monde et leur faire du mal. Mais non, ce n'était pas là mon intention. Je voulais juste savoir.

Mes doutes ce sont envolés après quelques secondes seulement d'observations. Leurs mains se sont croisées sous la table. Leurs doigts se sont enlacés. Leurs regard se sont croisés discrètement. Elles ont retirées leurs mains, mais se n'est pas pour autant que le contacte physique s'est interrompue. Leurs pieds se frôlèrent, caressant la jambe l'une de l'autre, avec une telle douceur. Au dessus de la table, rien ne laissait paraître. Elles discutaient avec leurs amis, en mangeant calmement.

Oserais-je dire quelque chose ?

Pour le moment, je voulais en savoir plus. Pourquoi ne pas le dire à leurs amis ? Avaient-elles peur de leurs réactions ? Pourtant, si se sont de véritables amis, ne sont-ils pas censés être heureux pour elles ?

Elles se levèrent de table, et j'entendis vaguement une excuse de la part de la rouquine qui ressemblait à un « on a des devoirs à faire ».

Sans hâte, en tout calme, sans rien laisser paraître, elles s'éloignèrent. Et moi, je les suivis.

_Quand elles sont seules  
>Comme elles n'ont rien perdre<br>Après les mains, la peau de tout le reste_

Je les vis tourner dans une aile déserte du château. Drôle d'endroit pour réviser.

Bien décidé à avoir des réponses à mes questions, je me lançais à leurs poursuite, mais quand j'arrivais à l'angle où elles avaient tourné, ce que je vis me cloua. Pas de dégoût, non, loin de là. De jalousie. Oui, parce que là, je les découvris l'une dans les bras de l'autre, s'échangeant un baisé passionné, montrant à l'autre tout l'amour qu'elles avaient en elles. Et oui, ça me rendait jaloux.

La rouge et or fut la première à m'apercevoir, et dés quel le fit, elle relâcha sont étreinte. Son amante se tourna vers moi et me vit à son tour. Un petit silence s'installa, rapidement effacé par la bleue et bronze.

Bonjour.

Un simple mot. Mon regard croisa le sien. Elle ne paraissait pas du tout choquée, étonnée, pas de peur, ou de colère. Rien dans ces yeux, hormis une sincère gentillesse.

Ce fut différent quand mes yeux croisèrent ceux de l'autre fille. Elle avait clairement peur. De quoi ? Sûrement que je dise tout à quelqu'un.

Elle prit alors la parole.

Ne dis rien, s'il te plaît.

Et elle partie en courant, suivit très vite par son amie. Il n'y avait pas de menace dans sa voix. Juste de la peur...

_Un amour qui est secret_

Oui, un amour secret. Pourquoi ? Si Parvati Patil sortait avec Harry Potter, toute l'école serait au courant. Si Hermione Granger était sous le charme de Ronald Weasley et inversement, l'école le serait aussi, ainsi que si moi, Drago Malefoy sortait avec Pansy Parkinson. Et il n'y aurait aucun jugement, aucune honte, aucuns regards réprobateurs.

Alors pourquoi si Ginny Weasley et Luna Lovegood décidaient de s'afficher ensemble, y aurait-il des remarques ? En quoi serait-ce différent ? Pourquoi cette peur ? Pourquoi cette crainte de se montrer ? Pourquoi cet amour secret ?

_Même nues elles ne pourraient le cacher  
>Alors sous les yeux des autres<br>Dans la rue elles le déguisent en amitié_

Je les observais encore quelques jours, loin d'elles, et discrètement. Jamais, elles ne montrèrent le moindre signe d'une quelconque relation laissant sous entendre plus qu'une amitié en présence de leurs amis. Elles étaient proches certaines fois, mais rien de plus. Face à leurs amis, à leurs parents, leurs camarades, et même face aux inconnus, elles étaient juste amies.

Pourquoi ? Cette question était encore dans ma tête.

Bien que cela ne me regarde pas, cela m'intriguait. Peut-être parce que j'avais été élevé avec des idéaux précis, inculpés par mon père et ses amis Mangemorts.

Je pensais que le jour où je croiserais quelqu'un qui sorte du moule que l'on m'avait fixé dans la tête, je prendrais un malin plaisir à le faire souffrir. Mais non. Quand je les ais vue, ensemble, j'ai été simplement jaloux, comme face à un couple mixte. Oui, rien de différent. Pour moi, il n'y avait rien eu de plus. Pas de déclenchement, pas de prise de conscience. Non, elles étaient tout à fait ce que certains qualifieront de « normales ». Alors oui, cela m'intriguait. Pourquoi le cacher plus longtemps ?

Je décidais de les suivre encore une fois, un jour où elles s'éloignèrent de leurs amis.

Plus loin, je les entendis dans une discussion animée.

_L'une des deux dit que c'est mal agir_

Luna ! On ne peut pas leurs dire ! On agit pas comme les autres ! Que crois-tu qu'il arriverait ? Que crois-tu qu'ils diraient ? Ce que l'on fait est...

C'est quoi ? Dis le.

C'est... Mal...

_Et l'autre dit qu'il vaut mieux laisser dire  
>Ce qu'ils en pensent ou disent ne pourrait rien y faire<em>

Mal ? Pourquoi mal ? On s'aime. Ce qu'ils disent, ce qu'ils pensent, ce qu'ils pourront faire pour nous séparer, peut importe. Je t'aime et rien n'y changera. Tu m'entends Ginny ? Je t'aime. Pour toujours.

_Qui arrête les colombes en plein vol  
>A deux au ras du sol<br>Une femme avec une femme  
><em>

Mal ? Qu'y a-t-il de mal ? Je ne comprenais pas la réaction de Weasley. Ce n'est que quelques instants plus tard que je compris réellement. Elle ne pensais pas que c'était mal, non, elle avait simplement peur. Peur qu'on ne les comprennent pas. Qu'on leurs mettent des bâtons dans les roues et qu'on les stop dans cet amour. Comme un oiseau à qui on arracherait les ailes et qui viendrait s'écraser au ras du sol. Tout ça, parce qu'une femme en aimait une autre.

_Je ne veux pas les juger_

_Je ne veux pas jeter la première pierre_

Je suis un Malefoy. Et un Malefoy se doit de juger ce qui est classé comme « anormal » par ses pairs. Mais non. Je ne veux pas. Je ne peux pas. Il n'y a rien de choquant. Rien d'anormal dans l'amour. Alors non, je ne les jugerais pas. Je ne dirais rien, si l'une des deux ne le souhaite pas. Je ne lancerais pas la première pierre. Je n'en lancerais pas du tout.

Je passe devant elles.

Lovegood sert son amour dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Elle me fait dos, laissant aux yeux de Weasley l'occasion de croiser les miens. Elle me regarde, méfiante, apeurée. Elle ne bouge pas, attendant quelque chose de moi. Une méchanceté, une pique, quelque chose. Tout ce qu'elle aura sera un hochement de tête respectueux.

Elle me regarde étonnée. Et, quelques secondes plus tard, un faible sourire s'affiche sur ses lèvres, et tandis que je m'éloigne, je la vois, rassurée répondant plus fort à l'étreinte qu'elle recevait.

_Et si en poussant la porte  
>Je les trouve bouche à bouche dans le salon<br>Je n'aurai pas l'audace de tousser_

Si un jour je les revois, s'exprimant tout l'amour qu'elles ont l'une pour l'autre, alors ma seule réaction serait de les regarder jalousement. Ou peut-être bien de les ignorer. Après tout, ce n'est pas le seul couple de Poudlard. Loin de là. J'agirai comme je le fais avec les autres. Les mêmes phrases, les mêmes regards, les mêmes expressions. Ni plus, ni moins. Je ne me permettrais pas de toussoté d'un air dédaigneux, pour les gêner et leurs faire comprendre qu'elles n'ont pas à faire ça. Non je ne le ferais pas. Parce que je n'en ai pas le droit. Pas le droit de m'opposer à l'amour entre deux êtres.

_Si ça dérange je n'ai qu'a m'en aller_

Qui aurait pensé que le grand Prince de Serpentard, Drago Malefoy, puisse faire preuve de tant de respect ? Pas grand monde.

Mais malgré ce que l'on m'a enseigné, je n'adhère pas aux idées toutes faites, aux idées de mon père. Non. Si quelque chose ne me plaît pas, alors je m'en vais. Je pars.

_Avec mes pierres elles construiraient leurs forteresse_

Oui, c'est vrai que parfois, avant de partir, je lance quelques phrases méchantes. Mais je les regrette souvent. Et je ne veux pas qu'elles puissent construire un rempart entre elles et le monde actuel. Je ne veux pas qu'elles puissent s'isoler pour pouvoir vivre tranquillement leurs idylle, alors qu'elles peuvent le faire en plein jour. Je ne veux pas jeter des pierres et qu'elles puissent construire une forteresse dans laquelle elles s'enfermeraient, se coupant du monde, de leurs amis et de leurs familles.

_Qui arrête les colombes en plein vol  
>A deux au ras du sol<br>Une femme avec une femme  
><em>

Non. Je ne veux pas être responsable, ni même participer à quelque chose qui puisse détruire leur amour. Qui les ferraient tomber de haut, juste parce qu'une femme aime une femme.

_L'une des deux dit que c'est mal agir  
>Et l'autre dit qu'il vaut mieux laisser dire<br>Ce qu'ils en pensent ou disent ne pourrait rien y faire_

Une rumeur circule parmi les élèves. Luna Lovegood serait en couple avec Ginny Weasley. Une rumeur, qui est née il y a quelques jours, peu après mon hochement de tête à la rouquine.

Et puis un beau jour, elles sont arrivées, mains dans la mains, dans la grande salle. Sans aucune gène, ni honte, ni peur.

La grande salle a fait un silence. Tout le monde les a regardé, et la seconde d'après, tout le monde est retourné à ses occupations. Ginny et Luna se sont regardés, et alors quelles cherchaient leurs amis des yeux, ceux-ci leurs sautèrent dessus leurs disant qu'ils étaient ravis pour elles.

Mes yeux croisèrent encore une fois la trajectoire de ceux de Ginny. Je pu y lire de la joie, sans peur. Je pu lire un « merci » discret sur ses lèvres, et un sourire apparut.

Je suppose que le fait que je l'accepte aida grandement la Gryffondor à changer son point de vue. Non ce n'était pas mal agir. Il vaut mieux vivre sa vie pleinement et laissez dire ceux qui ne sont pas content.

_Qui arrête les colombes en plein vol  
>A deux au ras du sol<br>Une femme avec une femme_

Parce que oui, certains ne sont pas contents. Ils les regardent s'embrasser d'un air dégoutté. Ils tentent de les tirer vers le bas avec des remarques déplacées, méchantes. Ils tentent de les intimider, de leurs faire honte, de leurs faire avoir même honte d'elles mêmes. Mais elles sont plus fortes que ça. Elles passeront au dessus de ces niaiseries, puériles et ridicules.

Elles s'aiment, et c'est tout ce qui importe. L'amour avec un grand A est là, même si c'est une femme avec une femme.

_Oh oh oh oh oh  
>Qui arrête les colombes en plein vol<br>A deux au ras du sol  
>Une femme avec une femme <em>

Toute leurs vies, elles croiseront des imbéciles qui ne comprendront pas. Mais elles s'en fichent. Parce que leurs familles, leurs amis, et tous ceux qui les aiment et les entourent, oui, les personnes les plus importantes, eux, l'accepte. Bien qu'il n'y ai au fond pas grand chose à accepter, parce qu'après tout, l'amour ne se contrôle pas. Et l'amour est le même que ce soit entre un homme et une femme, un homme et un homme, ou une femme avec une femme.


End file.
